dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Jez
General Information Character Name: Jez Character Nicknames or Titles: Screen Name of Author: Apprentice Character Information Age: 20 Gender: Female Species: Twi'lek Hair/Eye Colors: Eyes: Bright blue---Hair: None. The top of her head is composed of two tentacles that fall down to her shoulders Weight/Height: Tall for a woman--5'8, 130 lbs. Distinct Markings: Blue skin and tentacles protruding from the head, called lekku Clothes and Other Accessories: Scantily clothed, as is the Twi'lek custom (don't look at me, it was George Lucas' idea) in a sleeveless, black shirt and shorts. She wears a pair of soft boots that reach to the middle of the calf, and a weapons belt containing grenades and a scabbard for her sword. Weapons: Double bladed cortosis-woven sword, standard issue for Undetto youth Armor: Sharp, quick wit Residence: (caves, Ditto Mansion, etc) Wandering warrior Occupation: None...yet Mode of Transportation: A stolen vehicle, walking (running) Overall Personality: Ruthless, self absorbed, violent, easily annoyed and angered, usually ignores any slight tug of a conscience, likes to lead everything Personality Flaws: See above Hobbies: Fighting, the thrill of a chase, being in charge Likes/Dislikes: Inflicting punishments, leading others, being in charge/Sentiments, she sees compassion and the conscience as weaknesses, hates people who challenge her authority. Long-term Goals: As of now, she has no long-term goals. She goes where the wind blows her, living in the moment Skills: First off, Jez is extremely intelligent. She seems to find a way out of every mess she gets herself in. Secondly, she can fight better then any other student in the Undetto Academy, using a combo of martial arts, sword play, and gymnastics to vanquish her enemies. Thirdly, she has a very coy, sly, deceptive side that she resorts to when violence doesn't work. Magic Skills/Powers: The power that Jez obtained from stolen Undetto vials is yet to be discovered. I will reveal her power when the time is right. Family: Dead Friends: None she will claim. Alatariel came close, but no banana...yet. Enemies: Pretty much everyone. Even her allies are enemies, to an extent. She makes alliances not to feed emotional needs, but only to further her plans or secure her safety. Pets, Sidekicks, etc: Merge, an Undetto student that could "merge" with objects, used to be her lackey until they were separated. Now he is rotting away in a prison cell with other Undetto youths that were caught. OR Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: History: Jez's parents died when Jez was too young to remember them. She and her brother roamed the streets of the under city in Ditto Monstropolis, and her brother eventually formed his own gang. Unlike the other gangs of the under city, Jez's brother's gang was of young children hardly old enough to wield a sword. They stuck close together, dancing and singing in the streets for coins. One day, another gang of slightly older children attacked Jez, her brother, and their group with intentions of steeling the money the children had begged for that week. Ushering little Jez under the bridge, her brother told her to stay put and he left to fight the other gang. Jez never saw her brother again, but using the skills he had taught her to survive in the under city, Jez grew up to be a hard, dangerous, ruthless woman. She formed her own gang and ruled them with an iron fist. Her gang began to hate and despise her, and one night they plotted to murder her when she slept. Jez overheard the plot, however, and turned the tables. That night, she murdered the whole gang. Covered in blood and burning with hate, she arrived at the Undetto Academy, the biggest, most dangerous gang in all of Monstropolis. They had their own academy for training young hopefuls, and at the end of the three-year program, the graduates were promised a super power. Jez had heard about this academy, and in her moment of despair, it was the only place she felt she could retreat to. With her leadership skills and dangerous demur, Jez soon had every student under her control. Those who questioned her authority she challenged in the dueling ring, where she always killed them. This kept the other students in line, and Jez had it made. She was in charge and on her way to obtaining the coveted super power promised at her graduation. Until, however, she met a student by the name of Alatariel. Alatariel, like many other students, challenged Jez in the dueling ring. Jez had every intention of killing this woman, but it was suddenly not so easy. The fight was a dramatic one, and Jez, for the first time, suddenly realized she might not win. The battle was never finished. Saxon, another Undetto student, interrupted the fight, but Jez later learned that Alatariel was only one of a whole group of under-cover agents that meant to destroy the Undetto. Alatariel had convinced her that there was more to life then the bitterness she had always clothed herself in. Jez organized a rebellion, breached the laboratory that the super power vials were kept in, and aided the Dittotopians in bringing down the Undetto. Afterwards, she came to the surface for the first time and is learning to make her way in the world. Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Ditto Fountain 2, 3, 4 (Main Story, The Undetto, The Games of Ditto Metru) and Ditto Mansion RP Here is a picture of Jez. I picture her face a little more clouded and bitter, and she also has a bit of a proud, arrogant look in her eyes, but this is the closest I could find. Hopefully this will help you picture what a Twi'lek is, for those of you who don't know much about Star Wars.